For love
by rainbowlouise
Summary: Explores Hinata's decision to step in between Naruto and Pein after the destruction of her home and everything she loves. Oneshot.


**A/N**

**I recently re-read the part in the manga where Hinata confesses her love for Naruto. That's what inspired this short fic. I've edited it a little bit, so it's a little different from the manga, but hey. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto-kun..._

She sprinted, faster than she had ever before, bile rising in her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing short and laboured, but still she ran. She had to get there in time. She had to do all she could.

For _him_.

_He _was the one who taught her she was more than she ever thought she could be. _He _was the one who gave her life when she'd been too afraid to live it. _He _was the one who inspired her, who gave her hope. _He _was the only man she had ever loved, and would ever love. And unless she did _something_, he was going to die.

_Naruto-kun..._

She could see the smoking remnants of Naruto's battle with Pein. Oh God... they were both so _powerful_. Hinata tried to gulp back her fear. If things went the way she wanted them to, the only thing she would achieve would be to buy Naruto some more time.

She had absolutely no intention of surviving what she was about to do.

Her Byakugan had been tracking them all this time, and yet again she was astounded to see just how strong Pein actually was. She believed in Naruto one-hundred-and-ten percent, but her heart nearly stopped at the fear of losing him to the monster who had destroyed her home. Naruto's chakra was flickering – he was weakening fast. He needed time, and she would be the one to give it.

She was close now, so close. Her heart pounded even harder, tears flowing down her cheeks. She spared herself a second to wipe them away, ready to take the leap.

"_Loud-mouthed frog..." _she heard Pein mutter, _"it's time we were on our way."_

She saw him lift his hand, ready to deliver a final devastating blow, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She leapt from behind Pein, catching Naruto's confused expression as she landed between them, the force blowing the Akatsuki member back a few paces. Pein's face remained relatively unchanged, if not a little amused.

"Reinforcements, eh?" he said softly.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" she cried, her voice stronger than she ever imagined. Inside, she was trembling with fear. _She_, the small, feeble Hyuuga girl, was the only thing that stood between him and Naruto. She wasn't much of a distraction, but she would have to do.

Naruto was enraged. "Why'd you come here?" he demanded, "Run! You can't win-"

"I know." Hinata replied quietly. "I'm just being selfish."

"What are you talking about? Why expose yourself like this?"

She paused for a moment, watching for any reaction from Pein. He was staring at her, his head cocked slightly to the side. Obviously, he wanted to see where this was going. Anger licked at her heart – he was just playing with them. All of them; the village, her family, her friends, Naruto... this man had destroyed everything.

"I'm here because I want to be." Hinata said, "I used to be such a cry baby, always giving up before even starting..." she refused to look at Naruto, for fear she'd start crying yet again. "I took the wrong path so many times..."

She took a deep, ragged breath. "But you... you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto... I always chased after you, wanting to catch up. Wanting to walk with you forever."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She smiled. "I want to be at your side, always. You changed me, Naruto. Your smiling face saved me. And that's why I'm not afraid to die defending you!" Hinata clenched her fists, ignoring the second tear that cascaded down after the other. Still no reaction from Pein, but then again, it wasn't his reaction she wanted.

It was Naruto's. After all this time, she was going to tell him. "Because... _I love you_." No blush coloured her cheeks. There was no taking it back. An incredible wave of relief washed over her, and she smiled. Unable to wait any longer, she ran at the enemy with everything she had.

"_Juho-soshiken! Twin lion fists!" _she bellowed, ready for anything.

Pein looked vaguely irritated. _"Shinra-tensei! Almighty push!" _he said, flicking her back with one quick movement of his wrist. She screamed – the force was immense. She skidded along the rocky ground, feeling it tear at her skin. But even through all the pain, she felt something else spark in her chest.

Hope.

"_No_!" Naruto shouted, a sound so full of anguish Hinata almost couldn't believe it was for her.

Pein hummed thoughtfully. "Now this is just like when you Konoha shinobi killed my parents in front of me... because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born as well as hate."

"_Naruto..." _Hinata whispered his name like a prayer, finally gathering the courage to look at him directly. He stared back, his hands shaking in his lap.

"Hinata..." he murmured. "_Hinata_!" She watched his irises turn to slits, the beautiful blue colouring of his eyes turn to blood red. His canines extended in his mouth and he let out a horrible, heart-felt roar. Hinata knew she should've been afraid, but she wasn't. She could never fear him, never.

Then, her love exploded into the power of the nine-tails, and god help her, she wanted to cry.

Because he had changed for _her_. Some girlish hope she still harboured wanted to believe that it was because he loved her too, but maybe she was being too naive. She coughed, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. If she died, at least Naruto would know she truly loved him.

Pein watched Naruto with unchanged apathy. "...and one comprehends pain. The power of the nine tails; rage summons him forth..."

The dust cleared, and Hinata looked upon the face of the six-tailed beast. Blood-red and donning the body of a skeleton, she felt ice-cold hands wrap themselves around her. She shivered. _Naruto... _She was so afraid for him. She'd seen what had happened with Sora, the damage the nine-tails had done.

"Do you hate me?" Pein asked, but Naruto could only respond with a guttural roar. And that was when she fell from the world, sinking into the comforting world of darkness.

_Naruto-kun... _


End file.
